Kat
[[This article is about Kat from Gravity Rush. You may be looking for the minion Kat from Devil May Cry. Kat & Dusty are the main protagonists of Gravity Rush and are playable via DLC http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/first-playstation-all-stars-dlc-gravity-rush-starhawk in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Kat & Dusty's in-game rival is Emmett Graves. Biography TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT, DUSTY! Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. THE LEGACY OF KAT & DUSTY *''Gravity Rush'' *''Gravity Rush Remastered'' *''Gravity Rush 2'' Arcade Opening Transcript Kat: "Gade, I feel I am gaining more and more control of these powers." Gade: "Maybe it's just the illusion of control? Or of power... And if we lose one, we gain more of the other." Kat: "More? More Power? Imagine how easily I could defeat the Nevi, protect Hekseville..." Gade: "Mmm. Many things can be done with power. It can be dangerous. Maybe that depends on who is looking for it?" Kat: "I don't care. If they're truly dangerous, someone has to stop them! Can you take me to this place?" Gade: "I can only show you how to get there. After that, everything depends on you." Rival Name: Emmett Graves Reason: Kat mistakes Emmett as a Nevi because of his blue eyes and right arm, and attacks him, but misses and lands terribly. Kat then apologizes and says she thought he was a monster. Emmett replies that a monster is something that can't control their powers, and says Kat is an example of that, because of her landing. This leads to her saying she's experienced enough to defend her people, and he says that's just luck, and it will run out. This leads them to their fight. Transcript ''Kat: Who is that? Do you see that... stuff... leaking from his eyes? He must be a Nevi!'' (Kat attempts to attack Emmett, but missed) ''Emmett: Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?'' ''Kat: I thought you were a- a monster! Your eyes... and hand...'' ''Emmett: Monsters are just people who can't control the power they got... like you, for example.'' ''Kat: Me? A monster?'' ''Emmett: Didn't exactly stick that landing, did you? I bet you're not even sure how you pulled that stunt off.'' ''Kat: N- no. I'm not. But I know enough to take care of myself, and anyone who threatens innocent people!'' ''Emmett: That's just luck, little girl. Sooner or later, that luck's gonna run out.'' ''Kat: It's not going to be today!'' Ending Transcript Gade: "Was I wrong to worry?" Kat: "I'm not sure about that. You were right about it being dangerous. The people who were there - some of them just wanted the power, or what it could get for them. Others just seemed to want to hurt people... Gade: "And now this power belongs to you?" Kat: "I haven't changed, Gade. I'm the same girl I was before I left. Well... maybe I've changed a little. But my heart hasn't. If anything, I'm just going to be that much better at protecting everyone!" Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I'm Not Impressed': Kat places her hand on her hip nonchalantly and uses her other hand in a shooing motion. *'Hey, Dusty!': Kat crouches down to stroke under Dusty's chin. *'Strike a Pose!': Kat performs two twirls while using her Gravitational abilities. Dusty orbits her. Quotes *Kat speaks in a language composed of French and Latin, as such it is impossible to understand exactly what she is saying at any given point. She does however change her tone and pitch accordingly, making it seem believable when reacting to being K.O'd or K.O-ing an opponent. *She does occasionally mention the Nevi after respawning. Intros and Outros Introduction * Let Me Get My Bearings: Appears floating upside down, looks around, lands on her feet, and turns to face the camera. * Purrfect Pals: Picks up Dusty, turns to the camera and smiles. * Gravity Daze: Several objects fall from the sky around Dusty, and finally Kat falls almost crushing Dusty underneath her behind. Kat then pouts at her clumsiness. * Lost Kat: Kat is on the ground, unconscious. An apple then rolls to her head, and she wakes up. (This scene can be linked to the beginning of Kat's home game, Gravity Rush in which she awakens in the middle of nowhere, lost). Winning Screen * We Did It!: Kat cuddles Dusty close to her face. * Heroes Always Win: Kat strikes a triumphant pose, with closed hands on her hips and a big smile. * Long Live the Queen: '''Twirls around and strikes a pose. * '''Say "Cheese!": '''Kat crouches beside Dusty smiling while gesturing the peace symbol. Losing Screen *If using '''We Did It!: Kat sits beside Dusty with her legs crossed, with a sad expression on her face. *If using Heroes Always Win: Kat lies on the ground with a sad expression. *If using Long Live the Queen: Stomps her foot on the ground and makes a pouty face. *If using Say "Cheese!": Crosses her arms and looks down with a sad expression. Kat-Lose-1.gif Kat-Lose-2-0.gif Result Screen *'Win': Floats around while holding Dusty, smiling. *'Lose': Looks disappointed, she will occasionally wipe her eyes and look to her right. Kat-Vittoria.PNG Kat-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Hope of Heksville (unlocked at rank 4) A Queen and Her Cat (unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Hekseville Heroine Kat's default costume from Gravity Rush. * Black leotard, headband, scarf, armbands, leg bands and shoes. * White leotard, headband, scarf, armbands, leg bands and shoes. Based off concept art that depicted Kat with a white leotard. * Red leotard, headband, scarf, armbands, leg bands and shoes. * Aqua leotard, headband, scarf, armbands, leg bands and shoes. Sea Kat *Pink top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots. *Black top, black pants, brown gloves and boots, red buttons. *Green top, white pants, brown gloves and boots. Resembles Yunica from Gravity Rush. *Purple top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots. The Dark Cat Based on one of Kat's alternate costumes from her game, available as downloadable content. *Black suit, grey decals and normal blonde hair colour. *White suit, light-grey decals and light-grey hair. Based off concept art which depicted her suit as white. *Orange suit, black decals and normal blonde hair colour. *Yellow suit, black decals and normal blonde hair colour. Gallery Overtime-kat.png|Kat's look for PlayStation All-Stars Kat.png Gravity_Attraction.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Attraction" Gravity_Dash.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Dash" Kat_Level_1.jpg|Kat using her Level 1 KatEmmettFearless.jpg|Kat and Emmett Graves fighting on Fearless. Hires_0003_epic.jpg|Kat's intro. 59317_382437701839931_1670881304_n.jpg|Kat vs Evil Cole capture-20121209-120014.png|Kat's level 3 8388360268 e9df4755a1 o.png|Kat's cat, Dusty images (30).jpg|Kat's cat KatEmmettFearless.jpg Kat and Emmett.jpg|Kat's Spy Outfit (Left) and Sea Kat (Right) Kat y Emmet.png|Speaking with her rival, Emmett Kat Backround.jpg|Kat's Main Menu Backround when starting the game. images (26).jpg|Kat in Gravity Rush images (29).jpg katsss.png images (30).jpg|Kat's cat 2013-03-20-173152.jpg|Kat's Main Menu Backdrop kat_thumb.png Gravity_Rush_Remastered_Kat_Colors.png|PSASBR Alternate Color Art from Gravity Rush Remastered 2016-10-11-165044.jpg|Kat's intro "Let Me Get My Bearings" 2016-10-11-165206.jpg|Kat's Outro "We Did It!" Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kat Trailer PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Kat Trivia *Kat and Emmett are the first DLC characters, released on February 12th, 2013 as part of the Overtime! DLC Pack, which was free to download for the first two weeks of its launch. *Kat and Emmett are the only DLC characters that were announced before PlayStation All-Stars was even released. *Kat is the only female DLC character. (Not including the Sackgirl DLC costume for Sackboy) *Kat is the third character to speak a language other than English, the other two being Heihachi Mishima and Toro Inoue. **She is also the second character to have a Japanese voice actor/actress, although she does not actually speak Japanese. Instead, she speaks in a fictional language that blends together elements of French, Latin and Japanese. *Kat is the fourth character who can perform a slide attack with various follow-up attacks, the first three being Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath and Nathan Drake. *Kat is the third female character revealed for the game. The first two being Fat Princess and Nariko. *Kat's arcade opening and ending are rendered in an animated/comic style, just like the cutscenes in Gravity Rush. *Kat is currently the only playable character who has originated from a handheld instead of a console. **Not including LittleBigPlanet 2, this game marks Kat's first appearance on a console. *In the trailer her name is written as "Kat & Dusty", although the announcer only says "Kat". *Kat is considered one of the mascots for the PS Vita console, along with Lil and Laarg. *Kat and Dusty are the forth characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first three being Big Daddy and Little Sister, Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank. **Unlike Daxter and Clank, however, Dusty will run around the stage and teleport near Kat, instead of riding on her shoulder (like Daxter) or back (like Clank). It should also be noted that Dusty is the first to not be able to talk. *Kat is one of the six characters who can glide around the stage, with the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Zeus, Sly Cooper and Isaac Clarke. *Kat is the second character to be rendered in cel-shaded animation, the first being Sly Cooper. *Despite "Kat & Dusty" being their full name, only Kat is written on the character select screen. *Her main menu background is an orange-red with black and white particles flickering behind her. *The name given to her Military outfit, unlockable at Rank 10, is 'Sea Cat'. This is a reference to a character from Gravity Rush codenamed 'Sea Wasp', a.k.a. Yunica. Yunica sports a similar outfit and works for the Military during the events of Gravity Rush. Kat doned the codename, "Sea Cat", during the DLC missions. *Kat's costume, The Dark Cat, is actually her spy outfit from Gravity Rush. The name The Dark Cat may be a parody of The Dark Knight, due to the costume's similarity to the Batman ''character, Catwoman. *Kat is one of few characters able to grip and hold onto walls for short periods of time, another example being Cole and his Evil Cole counterpart. Kat is also the only character who is able to crouch and block while clinging to a wall. *Kat's 3rd introduction, Gravity Daze, is the title for the original Japanese version of Gravity Rush. *The icon unlocked after reaching Rank 200 with Kat is the same image used for the trophy titled "Top Cat" from Gravity Rush. This trophy is earned by raising Kat's level to it's maximum (Excluding the level cap raise with DLCs). *Kat is the only character who doesn't speak English that fights an opponent that does speak English. *Kat's second color swap for her Hekseville Heroine costume gives her a white-washed outfit and her regular blonde hair. This color swap can be seen in a snapshot of Kat's concept Art, meaning it was one of her original designs. This same white-washed color scheme is present on Kat's The Dark Cat costume. *It also have been discovered that Kat have 2 more costumes the Maid and Student costumes. (The concept are in Gravity Rush: Remastered) *If the Dark Cat is used during her rival cutscene, her tail will clip through her body. *Her third default color for Hekseville Heroine is similar in color to an apple which is also a theme to Gravity Rush. **In Gravity Rush 2, '''The Other' or the 'Mysterious Woman '''wears an outfit similar to this color, though her hair is black instead. *All of Kat's second alternate color to all her costumes are references to her concept art color design. *Her third alternate color for Sea Kat is similar in color to Yunica's uniform. *Kat is the first "youngest" DLC Character to appear in the game, the second being Emmett Graves. **Like Emmett, she made her debut in 2012. *Kat is the third Japan Studio character to be announced the first being Toro Inoue and second being Spike. *While other characters with a light-theme or lighter main menu theme will have a light rival theme when played, Kat is the only character that has a light main menu theme with a heavy rival theme. *In Gravity Rush Remastered, artwork for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale can be seen. There, images with Kat's various colors for her costumes are presented. **Her School Girl and Maid outfit are also present under "Color Variations II", meaning they were considered to be part of the game at some point. Crossovers *Kat also appears as a DLC character in ''Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational. *Kat, alongside Alias, also appears in the game Ragnarok Oddysey Ace. *Kat's costume can be used across a series of LittleBigPlanet ''games, including ''LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet Vita and ''LittleBigPlanet Karting. '' **Kat's costume was also given away for free during 2011's Tokyo Game Show theater on Playstation Home. References Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:DLC Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:SCE Japan Studio